There can only ever be one tree hill
by othvampire
Summary: the story is about one tree hill after the season finale, but a few years further. its all the same characters, (dont think that the only characters are the one in the descrition, there are alot more.) read and find out what the same old tree hill gang are up to and there teenage kids! i kind of changed there kids age differences so most of them are in highschool, review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone!**

**I'm very excited to share the first chapter with everyone, please forgive me if I have made any mistakes. This first chapter will just be telling you about the characters, how old they are etc. Also it will include a summary. Hope you enjoy, please review! I do not own one tree hill, only Mark does!**

**Characters**

**Summary **

**The same tree hill gang are living there lives as normal, going through high school, work, drama, romance etc. unexpectedly a certain few reappear in tree hill… **

**Lucas and Peyton Scott**

Sawyer-17

Keith-16

L.J-15 (aka. Larry/Lucas Scott)

**Haley and Nathan Scott**

Jamie-18

Lydia-15

**Quinn and clay Evans**

Logan-17

Samantha-10 (aka. Sam)

**Brooke and Julian Baker**

Jude-17

Davis-17

Ellie-10

**Marvin and Millicent McFadden (Mouth and Millie)**

Jimmie-13 (aka. Jim)

Taylor-6 (aka. Tay)

**Chase and Mia Adams**

Brianna-16 (aka. Bri)

William-13 (aka. Will)

**Karen and Andy**

Lily-18

**Jake Jagelski**

Jenny-25

Others: Chuck scoldnik-19, madisson-18


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own one tree hill

Chapter 1

"Jamie! Get out of bed now or you'll be late for school!" Haley shouted, she hated to have to get Jamie out of bed every morning.

"No! I want to stay in bed…—zzzzZZZzzzzZ…"Jamie was too tired to physically get out of bed; Haley ignored him and stormed into his room and threw the cover off of him. "Get out of bed NOW!"

Ten minutes had passed by and Jamie walked into the kitchen where Nathan, Haley and Lydia were. Jamie was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a red tie and grey trousers; it was the first game of the season and their coach skills was very strict on what they wear on game days. Jamie sat down next to Lydia who was wearing a red tank top with a blue jacket over it and dark blue denim skinny jeans.

"You freshman wear too many weird outfits to school" Jamie said while laughing.

"Shut up Jamie it's not weird or stupid, its fine!" Lydia usually gets really pissed off when Jamie comments on her clothes. "Guys, come on stop arguing. You got to get to school, hurry up." Nathan really didn't have time for their arguing right now, he had a lot going on at the agency right now.

Haley grabbed her keys and walked towards Nathan; they kissed for a few seconds but stopped after realizing that Lydia and Jamie were right in front of them. "Eww, gross. Get a room seriously." Lydia thought it was good that her parents were passionate about each other, but just didn't really want to see it. "Guys come on we'll be late!" Jamie nagged as he walked through the door to the car.

Everyone is up bright and early in the baker household. Davis and Jude normally tend to get up early, they make so much noise in the morning that it wakes everyone else up. They are always are going on about their looks and when really it should be Ellie who worries about her hair and not Jude and Davis. Evan though Davis and Jude are twins they are quite different, such as; Jude has black hair and Davis has blonde hair, they hang out with different friends. But they both play basketball and they both look out for each other like brothers.

"Hey, you guys ready? Julian had to go to the set early today, something to do with the actors. Ellie wasn't feeling that well so she went with him." Brooke said hurryingly as she took her car keys and grabbed her coat. "Yeah, were coming." Davis answered. Jude, Davis and Brooke entered the car and drove to tree hill high.

Tree hill high,

Logan was walking up to his locker when he spotted Jude and Jamie. "hey." Logan said as he approached them. "hi, we were just talking about the game tonight, shame you're not on the team you could always consider moving from the football team to the basketball team!" Jamie said while -laughing a bit. "Not a bad Idea Jamie!" Jude laughed as he played along with his little joke. "No way guys, you know I couldn't possibly quit the team." Logan answered back playfully.

"Anyway I got to go I think Chuck is looking for me, see ya later!" Jamie waved goodbye and walked away.

Davis was taking his books out of his locker when he suddenly got surprised by his best friend Bonnie. "Whoa! Freaking hell Bonnie you scared me." Davis turned so he was facing Bonnie.

"HAHAHAAHAHAahahaha…phwahahaahaha, oh god that was to good, ahahaaa." Bonnie continued to laugh as she wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. "Geez bonnie calm down, come on the bell rung we got to get to class." Davis and bonnie continued chatting as they walked to class.

Tree hill high, basketball game, first of the season,

The bleachers were filling up. Ten minutes to go before the start of the game, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Julian, Ellie, bonnie and mouth sat down next to each other. They started to talk amongst there selves.

The game was about to start and all the players were in the changing room. Coach Taylor gave them all a big talk about how this is the first game of the season and what he expects blah, blah, blah.

The buzzer went off and the game began.

_The raven win the tip off, chuck dribbles with the ball and passes it to Davis who passes it to Jude and…and he scores with a slam-dunk! 3-0 to the ravens! The crowd goes wild as the ravens score there first points of the season. _

_It's half time and the score is now 26-21 to the tree hill ravens! Let's see if they can keep that up in the next half, be back in ten folks!_

"well done out there boys, if we keep this up we can win. But I know you guys are capable of more, so when you go out there I want you to remember that this is the first game of the season and if you lose badly today you're going to have to carry that on your shoulders for the rest of the season. Do great guys, now get back out there and show what you're really made of!" coach Taylor finished his short, inspiring speech and entered the gym.

The crowd goes wild as the come back into the gym. "Huddle! Huddle!, okay guys, ravens on three, one, two, three."

"RAVENS!"

20 MINUTES PASS,

_The score is tied at 47 points, six seconds left, Jude fake passes to chuck and throws the ball to Davis baker, Davis catches the ball and attempts a three throw. He jumps its going…and ITS IN! THE RAVENS WIN THERE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON! WHOOO!_

Half an hour later, Karen's cafe

The whole tree hill gang was gathered at Karen's café; people were talking and having fun celebrating the first win of the season. It had that same homely feel it had. Some of there friends were there to like bonnie, Madison and chuck.

Karen went up to the platform were the microphone was for open mike night and she used it to grab everyone's attention.

"Hello everybody, it's nice to see you all here. I just want to congratulate all the boys on the team for a fantastic game tonight. You know it really has been a long time since we've hung out at the café like this, so I also want to thank Haley for turning it into a café again, it really means a lot. Us all being here like this kinds of reminds me of when my son Lucas had one a game and we would come here to celebrate, but unfortunately he and his family aren't here and I know how much people miss him. But now is now so let's not dwell on the past. It's joyous night and please enjoy the rest of the night." Every one clapped and continued talking. Karen smiled and stepped down to where Haley was standing. "Hi, that was a great speech, and thank you so much it really meant a lot to me. It's just that I miss him so much" Haley fell into Karen's arms and began to cry.

Soon everyone starts to leave, almost everyone said goodbye and left apart from the Scott's. Andy was talking to Nathan about work and Jamie, Lydia and lily were playing cards on a table.

Haley came to Karen offering help to clear up. "Haley it's fine I've got everything under control, you have already done enough for me over the years." Karen put her hands on her shoulders, smiled and gave her a hug.

"Woo yeah a royal flush, ha beat you suckers again hahaaha!" you could hear Lydia in the background as she kept winning at poker. "She's a lot like you, you know. When you were her age." Karen told Haley. Haley laughed and decided it was time to leave.

Saturday 8:00,

"Hey Haley when are you going to get out of the shower?" No response well that's just really helpful Haley, Nathan thought to himself. Nathan walked downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge; he sat down on a stall and opened it. He then suddenly heard a strange noise coming from outside, Nathan looked concerned. He cautiously went to the front door and opened it to see if anyone was there. He looked down to the one of a kind Quinn Evans lying in a really awkward position on the floor.

"Hey" Quinn said while getting back up.

"Err hey there Quinn, why are you here?

"Don't tell me you forgot, its Haley's birthday remember were throwing a huge party!"

"Oh yeah, sorry my bad, well are going to come in or just continue to stand out there?"

"Oh yeah." Quinn entered the house and sat on the couch.

"okay so I've got everything sorted all we have to do is wait for the guests to arrive and surprise Haley!" Quinn said in excitement.

"so I don't have to do anything apart from making sure Haley comes back in time from the store and then we surprise her?" Nathan questioned Quinn.

"correct and no need to bother with the kids I already filled them in, in what's happening. If everything goes well then all will be successful!" Quinn giggled and continued to talk to Nathan.

"Millie! Jim! Tay! Are you guys ready we need to get to Haley's surprise party!" mouth shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone was dressed nicely and Millie texted Quinn to say that they were on their way.

They got into their Volvo and drove off.

"Mom come on lets go already!" Jude was hurrying his family.

"Why are you so eager, aren't boys your age supposed to still be in bed? Brooke said sarcastically. Everyone left for the party.

Family and friends have all gathered at Haley's house ready to surprise her. "Everyone be quiet she's coming, I just got a text from Nathan." Quinn shut her phone off and put it in her back pocket. Everyone was in the kitchen behind the counter; there were a lot of people.

The lights were shut off and they could here Haley and Nathan approaching the doorstep. The door handle turned and Nathan opened the door wide open and flicked the light on, he had his arm wrapped around Haley's shoulder and looked at her.

"SURPRISE!" EVERYONE JUMPED UP AND SHOUTED.

"AHHHHH! What's going on?!" Haley was in complete shock as she turned toward Nathan.

"Well it's not like I'm just going to forget your birthday, I hope you like it." Nathan gave Haley a smile and a kiss on the lips. Everyone cheered and went to Haley to congratulate her on her birthday.

A few hours later everyone is still talking and having fun. "Hey Nate, what's up?" clay sat down next to Nathan and finished chewing on some peanuts. "I'm good thanks, this party seems like it's a huge success." Nathan replied.

"Well yeah it is a huge success," clay chuckled a bit and looked around the room a bit. "oh, Nate you might want to rescue your daughter from my what seems to be drunk son!" Nathan looked around and saw Lydia. "Oh, okay well I will see ya in a bit, and while I'm at it please keep your son away from the champagne." Nathan patted clays shoulder and walked off to Lydia. Clay sighed and Ate some more peanuts.

**An hour has passed,**

Everyone was gathered round Haley as she started to open her presents in the living room, Jamie and Lydia were sitting next to her on the sofa. " A bracelet! It's beautiful, thank you Quinn I'll wear it every day thank you so much!" Haley put the silver bracelet on her wrist and admired it; she then picked up another gift. "Oh, I wonder who this is from!" Haley opened the present. "This is so awkward, but what is it…" Haley asked literally everyone around her, and then suddenly they all heard a knock on the door.

"Don't worry I'll get it," Karen got up from her chair and put her glass down and walked to the front door. Everyone drew their attention to who was at the door. Karen opened the door and froze in complete shock. Haley got up and walked to Karen, "Karen who is it?"

A huge smile started to form on Karen's face, "Lucas!" Karen quickly jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Whoa! Mum you can let go now…I can't b-reath." Karen let go and Lucas recovered and laughed it off a bit. Karen made way for Haley, almost all of the other guests moved closer to where the front door was.

"Surprise Haley," Lucas looked down to Haley and gave her his signature smile and a huge hug. Haley broke the hug and burst into tears. "Whoa, what's wrong Haley?" Lucas asked her concernedly.

"It's nothing, I'm just so happy." Haley wiped away her tears. "Wait where's Peyton or sawyer or-."

"Hales, there right next to me." Lucas laughed at the fact that she hadn't noticed them, everyone did. "So are you gonna invite us in or are we gonna have to let ourselves in?" Peyton magically appeared next to him with a grin on her face. "Oh yeah, sorry come inside." Everyone made way for Lucas and his family. Everyone began saying there hello's and greeting each other. Brooke and the rest of the original tree hill gang had teary eyes.

Lydia, Logan, Sam, Jimmie, Davis, Jude, Taylor, will and Brianna all stood in a corner of the room wondering who these people were. "Why is everyone so sad, and how does Jamie know them?" Lydia asked her friends. "Don't ask us." Logan answered back.

Everyone continued talking to each other while Haley got Lucas and his family to talk to the strange, confused looking kids in the corner of the room.

"Hi I'm Lucas and my wife is Peyton who is talking to Brooke over there, these are my kids who will be joining tree hill high tomorrow. Well I will leave you guys to talk, I'm going to talk to Nathan, if you want to find more about me read my book!" Lucas got up and walked to Nathan.

"hi I'm sawyer and these are my brothers Keith and L.J."

"Hi I'm Lydia your cousin, I'm sorry I forgot who you were. And by the way sawyer, you look a lot like your mum, just had to point that out." They all sat on the sofa in silence for a few seconds when finally Davis spoke. "well hi, I'm Davis and this is my twin brother Jude, nice to meet you sawyer and Keith and L.J. tell me something, do you happen to play sports because were planning on winning state championship this year in basketball, its Jamie's last year." Davis, Jude and Logan became interested. "well you're in luck because both me and L.J play basketball and were good. We would both love it if we could do the tri-outs?" Keith new he was good, and if you were to put him L.J and Jamie on the same team, they would dominate the matches.

"well that would be great Keith, except L.J is only in freshman year, and I don't think some of the guys on the team will like a freshman on the team, especially the seniors it's there last year." Jude said. "I'm sure I will do just fine." L.J smiled at Jude and Davis.

People where starting to leave and everyone had got on to know each other pretty well. "well this turned out well," Peyton said to Brooke.

"It sure did, doesn't it feel like old times again you know, us all hanging out together again." Brooke replied. "Yeah I know what you're feeling."

"Speaking of everyone getting along, it looks like sawyer has taken quite an interest in my son!" Brooke said with excitement. "I could say the same thing!" Peyton said while laughing.

Everyone started to leave happy and fulfilled.


	3. Chapter 3

**There can only ever be one tree hill**

**I do not own one tree hill, if I did then the series would still be going on and Lucas's family would have come back.**

7:30 am, Lucas's house

The Scott's bought a new house in tree hill because in Lucas's house there wasn't enough space for their family. Their new house was bigger, cosier, and everyone had their own room. Lucas and Peyton had been up for a while now; they were drinking coffee in the kitchen. They were both ready to go to work, Lucas was in the middle of writing his fifth book while also resuming his position as one of the coaches for tree hill high basketball team. Peyton was returning as the head of running red bedroom records.

"Oh, Lucas the kids have gotta wake up now, they have half an hour to get ready and we've got to go to work," Peyton said as she looked at watch for the time.

"It'll be fine, I'll get them up." Lucas got up from the large round table and kissed Peyton on the forehead and went to Sawyer's room. Lucas knocked on Sawyer's door and entered. He saw sawyer fast asleep on her double bed with her earphones still in her ears blasting Metallica through them. 'How can she sleep with music blasting in her ears?' Lucas thought to himself. Lucas gently took the white earphones out of her ears and placed them on the bed side table next to her. "Come on sawyer get up you gotta get to school!" Lucas spoke loudly in her ear, and shook her a little. Sawyer slowly opened her eyes and got out of her bed. Lucas left to get Keith and L.J up.

10 minutes later,

Sawyer came into the kitchen wearing ripped light blue jeans, a cure short sleeved top and a black leather jacket unzipped over it. She sat down and ate some jam on toast. Keith was getting ready in front of the mirror, he is wearing black jeans, with several belts on them, he wore a white t-shirt with a red V-neck sweater over it. he was also the only one in his family who had black hair, his hair was short, he had a side parting and a bit of a quiff. L.J on the other hand had blond hair like sawyer's, it was short and a bit like Lucas's hair when he was in high school. L.J was wearing a simple grey top with a green thin jumper over it.

Everyone had finished getting ready for school or work they all got into the comet and drove to tree hill high.

They parked outside the school, Lucas, sawyer, L.J and Keith all got out of the car and walked to the school entrance, Peyton drove off to school. Lucas and his joined up with Lydia and Jamie and lily in the halls. They all chatted for a bit and walked to class.

Sawyer walked into her new class, everyone else in the room took their seats and went quiet. Sawyer asked the teacher where she should sit, "well it looks like the only place free would be next to Lauren,…oh, sorry you don't know Lauren she sits behind Logan, right there at the back."

"Thanks" sawyer glanced at the room as she sat in her seat, she noticed she knew quite a few people, such as, Logan, bonnie and Davis, Jude wasn't in her class though.

Keith was still trying to find his homeroom, he was rushing down the halls when finally he found his room, it was about a mile away from his locker. He entered the room and he didn't know anyone at all, except for Brianna, Keith saw her at the party for Haley a couple days ago.

After the school bell has ringed

L.J and Lydia were walking down the halls; Lydia was showing L.J how to get to the gym and the men's changing rooms for basketball. "Alright, so you go down this hall past these blue lockers and you go left to the changing rooms. "Thanks so much, it's the tri-outs today so thanks for showing me the way,"

"No problem! I will see you in there, I have cheerleading! Bye." Lydia and L.J walked off.

Basketball tri-outs

The whole team and hoped to be new members were all in one big huddle in front of Coach Taylor and coach Scott. "Alright guys, as you may know a huge load of new Scott's just joined our school. So that means because there is now quite a few more people wanting to join this team were gonna hold some tri-outs. Also we have a new coach joining our team, but don't worry I'll still be coaching as well." Coach Taylor finished his speech and made way for Lucas. "hi guys, some of you might know me here and probably a lot of you don't, let me introduce myself, I'm Lucas Scott, I used to be a coach here alongside of coach Taylor here. I'm also an author and I used to go to school here, and I was on the basketball team with Coach Taylor and my brother Nathan Scott who probably a lot of you would of heard of. Don't feel like I'm intruding or anything like that, and don't worry because I won't give any special treatment to my sons and my nephew. Let's have a good season!"

"You bet we are guys, because if you didn't know me and your boy Lucas here one state championship back in the day, okay guys I want all the equipment out, come on chop, chop!"

All the new boys wanting to join the team finished all of the tests, but what was left now was a few little mini games to see how they could play.

"Okay guys huddle up, I want two teams there gonna be Jamie, chuck, Jude, tom and jonnie. The opposing team will be Davis, Keith, L.J, Owen and Andre. Okay let's start!"

It's the start of the of the game and Andre wins the tip off for the blue team. The ball flies into Keith's hands and he dribbles the ball half way up the caught, Jamie snatches the ball off him and then when he's just about to start dribbling with it, L.J comes and quickly catches the ball before it even touches the ground. 'I haven't seen anyone which can beat L.J's speed in my life' Keith thought to himself. L.J dribbles it up to the three point line and swiftly throws the ball into the net. Some time had passed and the game tied at 30-30. People were blown away the performance and fight given by the new students.

"Okay listen up guys, me and Coach Taylor have decided that the new students that have tried out for the team, Andre, L.J and Keith are now on the team. Well done guys, Coach Taylor will put up a roster for the team tomorrow lunch time. Hit the showers boys!"

20:00 pm, Nathan and Haley's house

They were all having dinner and chatting at the table. "Jamie come on get off your phone your dad is trying to talk to you, Jamie!" Haley hated it when Jamie was texting at the table.

"So Jamie how did Keith and L.J do at the tri-outs today?" Nathan asked while putting a piece food into his mouth. "How did they do? They were literally too good, with them on the starting team then I'm confident that we could win the state championship."

"That good huh, well that's great three Scott's on one team, I think that beats the record!" Nathan said. Haley suddenly became a bit concerned and asked Jamie, "So do you know if they have taken their HCM tests yet? I mean they could have it right, Lucas has it."

"No, I don't know if they do have it or not, sorry." Jamie replied.

"Well I had cheerleading today and I thought sawyer would be interested, she has got the right fitness for it, but she just doesn't seem into it." Lydia wanted some knew people on the squad that she got along with well.

Baker house

Davis, Brooke, Elle and Julian sat in front of the fireplace in their living room. They were chatting about Julian's work and the movie. When suddenly Jude and Lauren came through the door laughing. "Jude BAKER! Where have you been? You didn't even call, do you know how worried that makes me! Do you?" Brooke was furious.

"mum, calm down I told dad about this earlier." Jude and Lauren walked upstairs and left Brooke and Julian to argue. Jude and Lauren went up to his bedroom and Jude loaded his computer and walked over to Lauren who was sitting on his bed. He sat next to her and before she was about to speak Jude gently kissed her on the lips, she kissed back and it got a little deeper. After a few minutes Lauren pushed away from the kiss. "what's wrong, we do this all the time?" Jude said curiously to Lauren.

"It's just I don't like how you just assume that I want you know, what you want all the time and I've had enough of it, and you always find a way to make your parents fight all the time and I don't like it." Lauren stated.

"So what are you trying to say Lauren, that you want to break up, is that it?" Jude said angrily.

The arguing went on for a while longer and then Lauren stormed out of the house. Even though Jude was quite sad that they broke up he was kind of relieved, he wasn't that into it lately either.

22:00, other Scott house

Keith was practising his guitar in his room; he was playing comfortably numb by pink Floyd.

L.J was practicing basketball on the river court with a few friends he met at school.

Sawyer was In her room listening to music and doing homework on her computer, then Peyton comes into her room. "sawyer, what's up?"

"Mum don't ever say that again, seriously." Sawyer said

"Um, ok. So what are you doing?"

"Well I'm listening to music."

"Well that's interesting, did you meet anyone at scho-"Peyton was interrupted by a text message that was sent to sawyer. "oh, just a second mum" sawyer answered her text and smiled a little. "hey, why are you grinning?" Peyton asked with curiosity. "wait, is that a boy you're texting, who is it?" Peyton was getting excited.

"Mum it's no one just leave it alone!"

"You are so lying, its written all over your face, now give the phone!" Peyton snatched the phone off of sawyer. "Davis! You like him don't you, I can see it you're eyes!" Peyton gave the phone back to sawyer and left the room.

**Thank you for reading, I will try and include some other characters in the next chapter, it's just quite hard to keep track of them all. Also if anyone has any good ideas for good drama for this story, please help me! I think further into the story I'm going to do a really big thing like the episode of the shooting, please give me some ideas! Review!**


End file.
